The present invention generally relates to a method and apparatus for attaching a sheet of ACM (aluminum clad material) new or replacement material to an existing building fascia. More specifically, the present invention relates to the method and apparatus of installing a new fascia over an existing fascia, particularly along buildings such as gas stations.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a mounting clip which permits relatively uncomplicated and effective snap fit attachment of a new fascia material over an existing fascia material.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a mounting clip which is used to modify the appearance of porticos, columns and awnings.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a mounting clip for holding together L-shaped adjacent members.
In one object of the invention, a mounting clip is provided for enabling a snap fit attachment of a first member to a second member. The clip includes a base portion, and at least one flexible arm integrally attached to the base portion so as to allow the flexible arm to move away from one of the first and second members. At least one locking finger is integrally joined to the flexible arm by a hinge structure biasing the locking finger into snap fit attachment with a groove on one of the first and second members.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the base portion includes a vertical leg interposed between the first member and the second member. The flexible arm is attached to the vertical leg by a first hinge portion. Fasteners are passed through the flexible arm and the vertical leg and threaded into the first member. The locking finger is joined to the flexible arm by a second hinge portion bearing against one portion of the second member and biasing the locking finger into snap attachment with the groove in another portion of the second member. The flexible arm extends downwardly and away from the other portion of the second member. The locking finger extends upwardly and towards the other portion of the second member. A bottom lip is integrally attached to the vertical leg and extends away from the flexible arm. The bottom lip underlies the first member. The bottom lip and the one portion of the second member are substantially coplanar.
In alternative embodiments of the invention, each of the first and second members have a first leg disposed generally perpendicularly to a second leg, the first legs being positioned in back to back relationship with one another. The at least one flexible arm includes a pair of side support walls, each extending to one side of a first leg from one of the opposed ends on the base portion, each of the side support walls having the locking finger.
In another aspect of the invention, a mounting clip enables a snap fit attachment of a first member to a second member. Each of the first and second members have a first leg disposed generally perpendicularly to a second leg. The first legs are positioned in back to back relationship with one another. The clip includes a connecting wall having opposed ends and a pair of side support walls, each extending to one side of a first leg from one of the opposed ends of the connecting wall. At least one of the side support walls includes a locking finger which is deflectable about a hinge to engage a groove formed in at least one of the first legs.
In another aspect of the invention, a mounting clip is fastened to a first member for enabling a snap fit attachment of a second member to the first member. The clip includes a vertical leg interposed between the first member and the second member. A flexible arm is integrally attached to the vertical leg by a first hinge portion allowing the flexible arm to move outwardly away from the second member. A locking finger is integrally joined to the flexible arm by a second hinge portion bearing against one portion of the second member and biasing the locking finger into snap fit attachment with a groove on another portion of the second member. The first member takes the form of an existing building fascia and the second member is defined by a ACM fascia. The ACM fascia includes a vertical front face, a horizontal bottom edge and a locking lip. The locking lip is secured between the locking finger and the vertical leg.
In yet another aspect of the invention, a mounting clip is provided for enabling a snap fit attachment of a first member to a second member. Each of the first and second members have a first leg disposed generally perpendicularly to a second leg, the first legs being positioned in back to back relationship with one another. The clip includes a linear connecting wall having opposed ends, and a pair of flexible side support walls each extending to one side of a first leg from one of the imposed ends of the connecting wall. Each of the support walls include a locking finger which is deflectable about a hinge bearing against the second leg and biasing the locking finger into snap fit attachment in a groove on the first leg.
In yet another aspect of the invention, a mounting clip is provided for enabling a snap fit attachment of a first member to a second member. Each of the first and second members have a first leg disposed generally perpendicularly to a second leg, the first legs being positioned in back to back relationship with one another. The clip includes a curved connecting wall having opposed ends and a pair of flexible side support walls, each extending to one side of a first leg from one of the opposed ends of the connecting wall. Each of the support legs include a locking finger which is deflectable about a hinge bearing against the second leg and biasing the locking finger into snap fit attachment in a groove on the first leg.
In a further aspect of the invention, a mounting clip is provided for enabling a snap fit attachment of a first member to a second member. The clip includes a linear connecting wall having opposed ends and a pair of rigid side support webs, each extending to one side of a first leg from one of the ends of the connecting wall. Each of the support webs has a locking finger engageable with a groove on one of the first legs. One of the locking fingers is biased into a snap fit attachment in the groove.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.